Plan of a Genius
by Tsuuga
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari find themselves in a difficult situation, while on a mission. Outnumbered and cornered by a large group of enemies, they must rely on the sophisticated and unconventional planning of the Konoha genius.


**A/N: This is my first shot at ShikaTema, reviews are welcome and appreciated. I personally think this one came out pretty weird, so have no high expectations of grandeur. Enjoy, though!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters.

A small droplet of sweat rolled down Temari's cheeks. _We are a tiny bit outnumbered_ , she thought as she moved her gaze through the aggressive faces of each and every one of the well-armed men standing in front of her and a certain Lazy-ass. She lost count of them at forty-two, but she was positive that the well-disguised genius next to her knew the exact number.

 _What does it matter_ , she thought angrily as she began to fire herself up to kicking-ass fight mode. _We're going to beat them so hard they won't have anything to sit down on afterwards… At least,_ _ **I'm**_ _going to_ , she corrected herself, as she shot her gaze at Shikamaru's emotionless sleeping mask, some people call his face.

"Wanna hear my plan?" Shikamaru asked like he was talking about the weather.

"Shoot."

"How about you use your troublesome wind style wipe-away jutsu?" He leaned closer to her so that the enemy couldn't hear the deadly tactics of the duo. "You do it twice, maybe three times, and that'll be pretty much enough for a decent victory. "

He sounded like he was finished _. I don't need an IQ of 200+ to come up with that, idiot. Who does this pineapple-headed crybaby think he is, telling me obvious things like I was a looney bin refugee?_ Temari could feel her blood flushing up to her cheeks from anger. One more second, and she will be as red as a tomato. Two more and she'll be having dinner from Shikamaru's remains. But before she could unleash her piercing stares and homicidal shouts, the lazy ninja continued.

"I, in the meantime, will lie back, and watch."

And that was it. Temari was about to smash him with her fan, when she realized, he was her only ally amongst dozens of enemies. She swallowed her anger, and turned to her targets.

"Thank God, I never was foolish enough to ever count on you, Crybaby. I guess I will handle this myself, as you have suggested in your brilliant plan. Detailed, elaborate and spot-on, with insights that make my jaw drop, just as one would expect from a genius."

Temari's words soaked from sarcasm, as she spit them out with a smirk of superiority on her face. Her body tensed, as she got ready for combat. She reached for her fan, and behind her back she opened it up at two stars. _Whatever these guys have planned for me, I will repel it back into their face._ As she began to study their postures to estimate when they will attack, she felt someone tugging on her kimono.

With an irritated sigh, she turned back to see Shikamaru lying on the ground. He wore a bored expression on his face and has already made himself comfortable. As she slapped his hand away from her dress, he finally spoke up.

"Do you happen to have any popcorn?"

She released an inhuman grunt, but had no chance to poke back as her enemies decided this moment of distraction would be the perfect time to attack her. She soon was in the cross-hairs of hundreds of weapons, which she blew away with her fan as others would swipe away a fly. She immediately jumped to three-stars, because she was too impatient to waste some time with the gradual increase of her attacks. As Shikamaru had predicted, a few blows later, the enemy ninjas were lying unconsciously on top of each other, whereas Temari didn't have a single scratch on her face.

With her usual satisfied smirk, she closed her fan, and waved it with the intention of banging Shikamaru in the head. Her plan failed, since he was paying attention and quickly dodged it, despite the fact that he looked deeply asleep.

"Drag your sissy ass back to vertical, Pineapple!" Temari demanded as she turned to leave. "We're done here."

"See, woman?" Shikamaru smirked as if he had won a game of Shougi. "My plans always work."

The End


End file.
